vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neko Nights "Friday fling"
The term was coined by Roflgator after he started regularly visiting the Neko Nights Night Club hosted by Lanfear and Oathmeal on Fridays. The Neko Nights "Friday Fling" is a pretend arrangement without any real romantic interest, pairing two people together, similarly to shipping. Contrary to shipping it is established by one of the subjects themselves and doesn't involve any actual romance or courtship. Etymology - History of the terminology Roflgator became a regular visitor to the Neko Nights Night Club in October 2019. There he tried to convince Oathmeal to become his "Friday Fling" similarly to Chipz and Lanfear who he described as "VRChat's ultimate power couple" and role models for being successful celebrity streamers in VRChat. He had no success in his advances and was repeatedly rejected but the term stuck and continued to be referred to by him and others as a recurring joke that inspired further formations of new "Friday flings". When you visit Neko Nights regularly every Friday, you need to find your own "Friday fling", right? When TheBigMeech was invited to Neko Nights as well he at first tried to pursue Lanfear but was rejected after he played her a song and tried for Kohrean to become his "Friday fling" instead. At the end of 2019 neither Roflgator or Meech has yet to get any kind of acceptance from Oathmeal or Kohrean in any way aside from them posing in photos or giving head pats. Notable "Friday Flings" "VRChat's ultimate power couple" - Roflgator *Chipz and Lanfear One-sided "Friday Flings" mean that only one part proposed the arrangement without the other agreeing to it. *Roflgator and Oathmeal *TheBigMeech and Kohrean Mutual "Friday Flings" where both parties have agreed to the arrangement. *Link EZ and SciFri *Link EZ and Shrimp (Lasted only seconds) Trivia *The "Fling" does technically imply that you are cheating on your partner but emphasis is given that it is just pretend and make believe, there is no actual romantic interest. *Roflgator has been teased by his wife Ikumi about "Friday flings". She tolerates but doesn't approve of it. *Although being a roleplay joke the term is not without its controversies and is not liked by all stream viewers. Video Clips Roflgator suggests a "Friday fling" to Oathmeal *Roflgator asks Oathmeal to be his VR girlfriend *Roflgator "Asks out" Oathmeal *Roflgator brings the suggestion to Oathmeal *Roflgator explains "Friday fling" to his daughter Sorry *Introducing his daughter Sorry to Oath Other "Friday fling" clips *Meech serenades Lanfear trying to steal her from Chipz *Meech aks Aylaahmao to become his Friday fling *Meech finds out that his "Friday fling" Kohrean is marrying Oathmeal *Incel SciFri tries to speedrun finding a "Friday fling" *SciFri asking ShimaYT to be his "Friday fling" *Shrimp beats the "Friday fling" record with Link_EZ Gallery Rofl Oct 20th 2019 22 Kohrean wants Meech to sing.jpg|Kohrean asks Meech to sing for her. Dec 7th 2019 Kohrean and TheBigMeech screenshot by SpearmintVR.jpg|The Big Meech and his "Friday Fling" Kohrean. Rofl Jan 3rd 2020 8 Link EZ friday fling SciFri.jpg|Link EZ and SciFri, another "Friday Fling". Category:Events Category:VRChat Culture